maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Avaturd / CSiCarly
Episode Summary Avaturd: To learn more about the Na'vi, Jake Smelly must disguise himself as one of them. CSiCarly: The CSI: Miami group gets paired up with the iCarly group to solve the mystery of a dead body. Segments thumb|right|300px|Avaturd / CSiCarly #Opening Scene #[[Avaturd|'Avaturd']] (Movie Parody of Avatar) #Animated Marginals (note that the Keyboard Cat's music was played during this) (Animated Marginals segment) #Houston we have a Poo Poo (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Bieber Bowl (Ad Parody of Justin Bieber) (Ad Parodies segment) #Little Kid giving Tree a Tattoo (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Rejected Transformers (Rejected segment) (Parody of Transformers) #Rapunzel (Cartoon) (Don Martin segment) #Zombi (Ad Parody of Bambi DVD Ad) (Ad Parodies segment) #Celebrity Birthdays (TV Parody of SpongeBob SquarePants,'' Tom & Jerry, and ''the Suite Life on Deck) #Ponzi-Poly (Spoof on Charles Ponzi/Game Parody of Monopoly) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Where's Lady Gaga? (Where's Lady Gaga? segment) (Book Parody of Where's Waldo?/Parody of Lady Gaga) #Pumpkin Head Surgery (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Bomb (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals segment) #Super-Villians for your Health (Super-Villains for your... segment) #[[CSiCarly|'CSiCarly']] (TV Parody of CSI: Miami and iCarly) #5-second cartoon #1: Keyboard Cat continues playing his piano from "Avaturd" (5-second Cartoon segment) #Credits #5-second cartoon #2: (Rejected Transformers) "Rentar, the Low-Budget Affordable Transformer" (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only appearance of the Celebrity Birthdays segment. *Bart Simpson from the Simpsons appears in the Where's Lady Gaga? Segment. *In "Houston, we have a Poo Poo," the stars spell out "Eat at Joe's." *First appearance of the Where's Lady Gaga? segment, the Rejected segment, and the Super-Villains for your... segment. *In Zombi, the movie is part of Fawn of the Dead which is a parody of Dawn of the Dead. *In the movie parody segment, Avaturd, characters from M&M's, Blue from Blue's Clues, Papa Smurf from the Smurfs, Keyboard Cat and Grover from Sesame Street all had cameos. *This is the first episode of MAD to have three M. Wartella segments. *In Zombi, the hunter was wearing clothes similar to Elmer Fudd from Looney Tunes. *This was the first time iCarly appeared. *At the very end of the first episode of MAD, there were two 5-second cartoons instead of just one. *The series first aired on September 6, 2010 with this episode, which means this is the series premiere. **And also, this is the very first episode of MAD to premiere on a Monday night at 8:30 PM. Voices *Diedrich Bader - Parker Selfridge, Restaurant Worker and Celebrity Birthdays Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Miles Quartich, Hunter and Joe Williams *Larry Dorf - Freddie Benson, Rejected Transformers Announcer and Dad *Julia McIlvaine - Calleigh Duquesne, Bambi and Susan *Rachel Ramras - Carly Shay, Dr. Grace Augustine, Pumpkin, Mom and Flower *Kevin Shinick - Jake Smelly, Horatio Caine, Bieber Bowl Announcer, Where's Lady Gaga? Announcer, Zombi Announcer, Bobby Johnson, Sinestro and Papa Smurf *Cree Summer - Neytiri, Sam Puckett and Thumper *Gary Anthony Williams - Mr. T, Prince Charming, Tree and Walter Simmons Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes